


La Torre delle Principesse

by Gornemant (cortchuzska)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/Gornemant





	La Torre delle Principesse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fathers and daughters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364147) by [cortchuzska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska). 



“Potete giocare alle 'Principesse nella torre'.”

“Ma io sono una principessa.” affermò Arianne.

“E se non possiamo uscire da questa stanza,” aggiunse Tyene, “siamo prigioniere.”

“Non ha senso far finta di essere chi siamo già.” concordarono. “Non è divertente.”

Oberyn sorrise della inconfutabile logica infantile; un maestro della Cittadella non avrebbe saputo far meglio.

Sua figlia insistette “ _Dobbiamo_ andare a giocare fuori.”

“Ai Giardini d'Acqua.” precisò la cugina.

La febbre rendeva alcuni bambini sonnolenti e intontiti; per altri era una sferzata d'energia. E questo era il caso.

“Dov'e' Garin? Chiamalo qui.”

“Voglio giocare con le mie sorelle!”

Le guance delle cugine erano cosparse di puntolini rossi, e due bimbe malate di cui prendersi cura erano piu’ che abbastanza.

“Potete giocare con me, dopo aver preso la medicina.”

Le bambine guardarono dubbiose la tazza fra le sue mani, colma di uno scintillante liquido oleoso color smeraldo.

“Non mi piace la medicina dei Maestri.”

“L'ho preparata io.”

La maggioranza delle persone avrebbe diffidato a buona ragione di qualsiasi cosa uscita dal laboratorio di Oberyn, ma non le sue piccole. Si accucciò su un cuscino di pelle lavorata, a fianco del loro letto, e tirò fuori un cucchiaio.

“Ha un odore disgustoso.”

“E sembra orrendo.”

“Non abbiamo intenzione di berlo.”

Nessuno avrebbe mai osato accusare Oberyn di essere paziente come suo fratello Doran, ma, con le loro bimbe, lo era altrettanto. La sua pazienza era troppo preziosa per essere sprecata con persone che non la meritavano; la riservava a chi più amava, e con figlie come le sue non gliene rimaneva molta.

“Possibile che una Signora di Dorne come te, Arianne, abbia paura di una cucchiaiata di medicina?”

La trangugiò con una smorfia; e ne sputò fuori la maggior parte.

“Fa veramente schifo!”

“Mangia subito il budino di riso, allora.” Oberyn ne raccolse un pò e lo spinse alle labbra della nipote.

“Io lo odio, il budino di riso.” Arianne protestò, ma nella speranza di mascherare il sapore amaro delle medicina lo mangiò comunque.

“Come puoi essere meno coraggiosa di tua cugina, Tyene? Tu sei mia figlia!”

Anche la seconda cucchiaiata raggiunse la destinazione finale, e Tyene la ingoio’ risoluta; Oberyn passò una mano fra i capelli biondi della figlia e sorrise orgoglioso.

“Possiamo giocare, adesso?”

“Ancora una cucchiaiata, mentre vi racconto una storia.”

Le cugine ipnotizzate si immobilizzarono. Le sue storie erano più belle, più esotiche e più fantasiose di qualsiasi favola; Oberyn era stato in terre lontane ed aveva vissuto le più incredibili, meravigliose avventure; e le sue storie erano tutte _vere_.

Arianne e Tyene affrontarono valorosamente la medicina.

“Se mi promettete di essere altrettanto coraggiose anche domani, adesso possiamo leggere questo assieme.”

Oberyn si sedette a un leggio istoriato in avorio, e mostrò loro una rilegatura rinforzata in acciaio di Valyria che conoscevano bene. Fino ad ora le cugine avevano potuto ammirare il manoscritto miniato solo da lontano, mentre lo leggeva loro; ai bambini non era permesso avvicinarsi a tali preziose antichità.

Ma le piccole non si arresero così facilmente. “Prima vediamo.” Arianne e Tyene si misero a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia, ed egli aprì il libro. Le bambine rimasero a bocca aperta. Girò la prima pagina, e lessero; poi la seconda. Si fermò.

“Promettimelo adesso!” Le sfrego’ la nuca mentre le tastava fronte. “Dammi la tua parola, principessa!”

“Hai la mia parola di Principessa di Dorne.” affermò dignitosamente Arianne.

“E la tua parola di Signora di Dorne è vincolante anche per i tuoi sudditi, non è così?” Le fissò: le cugine si scambiarono un'occhiata, ed annuirono.

Continuarono a leggere, e di tanto in tanto Oberyn spiegava un passaggio più difficile; alla fine le bimbe gli sonnecchiavano in grembo. “E' ora che andiate a dormire, damigelle.”

Sbadigliando gli chiesero “Possiamo continuare domani?”

Le prese in braccio e le depose sul letto. Ascoltando il respiro leggero delle bimbe, si rese improvvisamente conto che la cosina calda che aveva coccolato fino ad ora sarebbe probabilmente stata un giorno la sua signora, e il capo della sua casata, e le sue parole sarebbero state vincolanti anche per lui. Il fratello Doran era molto più vecchio, e le responsabilità del potere gravavano sulla sua salute malferma: come membro più anziano di Casa Martell, a Oberyn sarebbe spettato annunciare, sotto la cupola della Torre del Sole, “Sei la mia Principessa, ora e per sempre!” e la volta avrebbe echeggiato la proclamazione.

Le sue figlie, sperava, avrebbero avuto una vita più facile e felice di quella della nipote.

Il principe si inginocchiò e le baciò l'orlo di. elle vesti. “Ora e per sempre!”

\--o--

Doran sulla soglia gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi

“Già di ritorno dal consiglio a Lancia di Sole?” gli sussurro’.

“Ho lasciato le faccende minori ai consiglieri; a che altro servono?”

Per suo fratello, non esistevano faccende minori; come al solito, era preoccupato per Arianne.

Lo rassicurò “La febbre è ancora alta, ma si riprenderanno presto.”

“Con loro ci sto io adesso; tu puoi andare.”

“Se si svegliano, vedi di dar loro ancora un po' di medicina.” La tazza era quasi vuota.

Oberyn lasciò la stanza a grandi passi.

“Dove stai andando, fratello? Chi è questa volta: un lui o una lei?”

Gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso “Non lo indovinerai mai.”

“Mi basterà aspettare, e le macchie rosse mi indicheranno l'oggetto del tuo amore.”

Oberyn imprecò sottovoce.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
